Más
by Emily Tapfer
Summary: Slash. "...Y entonces  ...  lo vio. Mucho mejor que la lluvia, que el sol, que cualquier acto de la naturaleza; mucho más bello, mucho más… Claro, era James." Experimento de slash merodeador.


Un muchacho pequeño y de cabello rubio, cuyo apellido era Pettigrew, observaba embelesado el lago del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. El radiante sol de primavera bañaba sus finos cabellos y le daba a su rostro una expresión un poco menos tosca de la que realmente tenía, haciéndolo parecer relativamente atractivo. Soltó un poco su corbata de Gryffindor y suspiró, casi ahogado por el calor que hacía aquél día. Sus amigos -que se divertían dentro del lago- lo invitaron a reunirse con ellos, pero él negó con la cabeza y se recostó en el pasto, sonriendo. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de una pequeña brisa que invadía de pronto el lugar, oyendo claramente las risas y bromas de sus compañeros, a tan solo unos metros de él. Se incorporó para deshacerse de su túnica y la dejó a su izquierda, sin importarle si la prenda de vestir se arrugaba o ensuciaba. Volvió a tumbarse en el césped y, poco a poco, se transportó a otro lugar: se estaba quedando dormido. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que unas gotas de agua cayendo sobre su rostro lo sobresaltaron. Abrió los ojos, confundido, preguntándose si era posible que estuviese lloviendo con ése clima tan cálido. Y entonces, cuando miró hacia arriba para averiguar qué era lo que empapaba lentamente su rostro, lo vio. Mucho mejor que la lluvia, que el sol, que cualquier acto de la naturaleza; mucho más bello, mucho más… Claro, era James. Llevaba aquel azabache y despeinado cabello totalmente empapado y estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, pues tenía puesto sólo un traje de baño. Estaba sin gafas, lo que hacía que aquellos castaños ojos mirasen directamente al pálido muchacho que tenía enfrente.

-¿Pete? –Lo llamó, sonriendo.- ¿Por qué no quisiste ir al lago con nosotros?

-Por nada… –dijo Peter. Se incorporó, nervioso, y esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Retiró un mechón rebelde de cabello que caía sobre uno de sus ojos y se puso de pie.- Es que yo… quería disfrutar del sol.

-¿No prefieres darte un chapuzón? –se extrañó James, alzando una ceja. ¡Qué sexy se veía con esa expresión en el rostro!

-En realidad no, James –miró el suelo, algo incómodo.

-¿Seguro? –insistió el muchacho, como incitándolo a ir a darse un chapuzón junto a los otros dos Merodeadores.

-Sí, seguro. –observó su reloj de pulsera y, como impulsado por un resorte, añadió:- Debo ir con Lily a la biblioteca. Me prometió enseñarme Transformaciones hoy y ya se acerca la hora.

-Está bien, inventa la excusa que quieras. Nos vemos luego, Pete.

-Sí, sí… -el rubio recogió su túnica del suelo y se fue de allí, volteándose a despedirse de James con una seña de mano y una media sonrisa.

Pettigrew no tenía ningún compromiso de estudios con Lily Evans, realmente. Tampoco tenía que hacer deberes de alguna asignatura, pues era viernes y podía hacerlos el fin de semana… No tenía nada que hacer aquella tarde primaveral. Sin embargo, tampoco podía quedarse más tiempo frente a James en ese estado y mucho menos bañarse en el lago junto a él, pues sabía perfectamente que no respondería de sus actos. No sabía exactamente cuándo había comenzado esa extraña atracción hacia el Cazador del equipo de Quidditch de su casa. No sabía si aquel sentimiento había existido desde siempre o si se había originado ese año, a sus quince años de edad. Sólo… sólo sabía que cada día la atracción se hacía más fuerte, y tenía la amarga sensación de que llegaría el momento en que no se podría controlar y haría algo descabellado que probablemente lo haría perder a los únicos tres amigos que había conseguido durante toda su vida. Pero, por supuesto, tampoco podía negar a sí mismo aquellos sentimientos. Se dijo que callaría lo que sentía y dejaría todo en manos del destino. Si algo tenía que pasar, que pasara; si no… pues tendría que conformarse, ¿no?

Tropezó con un escalón mientras se ponía la túnica y una persona de un retrato cercano se rió de él. Peter lo ignoró y continuó subiendo las escaleras para llegar a su Sala Común. Dijo la contraseña al retrato de la Señora Gorda y entró a la morada de los Gryffindor, acalorado y algo agitado por la rapidez con la que había comenzado a caminar cuando había entrado al castillo, ya lejos de las miradas de sus amigos.

-Maldito sedentarismo –murmuró para sí mismo mientras se dirigía a los dormitorios de chicos de quinto curso. No tenía entendido por qué de un día para otro había comenzado una vida sedentaria, y tampoco entendía por qué no hacía nada para remediarlo. Ya empezaba a ganar unos kilos demás y sabía perfectamente que eso no le traería buenos frutos, pero de una u otra forma prefería estar así en lugar de retomar su vida activa.

Se quitó la túnica y la lanzó sobre su cama, que estaba entre la de Remus y la de James. Se deshizo de su corbata, de su camisa y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para tomar una relajante ducha de agua fría. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al entrar al baño y chocar de frente con su reflejo en el espejo; se dio cuenta de que no había subido demasiado de peso y que no estaba realmente _gordo_. Aunque, claro, él sabía que, gordo o no, realmente no causaba un gran efecto atractivo entre las personas que le interesaban, pero no estar _tan_ subido de peso ayudaba bastante a su baja autoestima.

Abrió la llave de la ducha y dejó que el agua fría acariciase su cuerpo, para así brindarle esa frescura que tanto había anhelado durante toda la tarde. Trató de sacar de su mente la imagen de un James Potter con el cabello mojado y el pecho descubierto…Y, por suerte, lo logró. Luego de unos minutos de baño salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla con los colores de su casa, para secarse un poco antes de ponerse la ropa. Se puso unos jeans desteñidos y con un hechizo –que, por supuesto, para él se complicó más de lo que debía- logró quitar la humedad a la toalla, para depositarla justo donde la había encontrado. Decidió ponerse una camisa luego, pues quería disfrutar de aquella agradable brisa fría que recorría la habitación. Se apoyó en el alféizar de una de las ventanas y admiró el paisaje que se esparcía frente a sus ojos, disfrutó del viento que mecía sus húmedos cabellos… Muy a su pesar, no pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido en el invierno de aquél año, pocos meses después de Navidad.

_

_Sirius, Remus, James y Peter habían salido a los terrenos para disfrutar de aquella sorpresiva nevada que se presentaba precisamente dos días antes de que el invierno acabase oficialmente. No eran los únicos allí, por supuesto, pero tampoco compartían con los demás. Los Merodeadores se lanzaban bolas de nieve entre ellos y se hacían diversas bromas, lo que hacía que las féminas que pasaban por allí los mirasen con un interés casi desbordado. Sin embargo, ellos parecían estar en su propio mundo. Sirius y Remus no dejaban ni un segundo para descansar de la "fatal" guerra de nieve que se desataba entre los dos, como si en ese momento no hubiese nada más que ellos y que, por supuesto, James. De pronto, mientras Peter se escondía detrás de un mono de nieve, el muchacho de anteojos lanzó una gran bola de nieve a Sirius Black, lo que provocó que éste cayese encima del joven licántropo, quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Esa escena no habría sido demasiado sorprendente si ambos se hubiesen levantado al instante… Pero el moreno pareció disfrutar de aquella repentina caída y su mirada comenzó a oscilar peligrosamente entre los ojos y los labios de Remus.___

_Peter llevó sus manos a su boca, ahogando un grito de asombro, mientras James esbozaba una pícara sonrisa. El rubio contemplaba sorprendido la escena, como era de suponerse, y se dio cuenta un poco tarde de que el joven Potter lo observaba de reojo, interesado.___

_-Lo siento… -murmuró Sirius, de súbito, apartándose rápida pero tardíamente de su compañero. Ayudó al castaño a ponerse de pie y ambos se miraron avergonzados.___

_-¿Qué te pasó, Pete? –le preguntó James a su compañero, acercándose extrañamente hacia él. El aludido se sobresaltó. Ese fue el primer momento en que le llamó "Pete"-___

_-¿A mí? –Tartamudeó él, nervioso al verse tan cerca del objeto de su afecto- Nada, nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?___

_-Te paralizaste al ver la caída de Lunático y Canuto…___

_-¿Yo? ¡No, no…!___

_El moreno soltó una risita pícara. Una bola de nieve asesina dio de lleno en la cabeza de Pettigrew, lo que, por suerte, lo salvó de sonrojarse frente al muchacho. Peter reaccionó y se agachó para hacer otra bola de nieve y lanzarla a Remus, como "agradecimiento" por haberlo sacado de aquél aprieto sorpresivo… Y James seguía mirando extrañamente a Colagusano._

_

Sonrió abiertamente y cerró la ventana, pues temía que aquel viento pudiese provocarle un resfrío. Se agachó a un lado de su cama para buscar una camisa y, de pronto, el ruido de la puerta de la recámara abriéndose lo sobresaltó. Dirigió instintivamente su mirada hacia el portal y su corazón se aceleró al encontrar frente a sus ojos al mismísimo James Potter. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una autosuficiente sonrisa estampada en el rostro. Aún conservaba ese aspecto de recién salido del lago, con el cabello húmedo y el pecho descubierto. Poco a poco, una posita de agua se fue formando alrededor del moreno, debido al agua que caía gota a gota de su pelo y de su bañador.

-¿Sucede algo, James? –preguntó Peter, al fin, poniendo todas sus fuerzas en no perder los estribos y abalanzarse sobre él como tigre sobre su presa.

-No, nada, ¿qué podría pasar? –apartó un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su frente y, luego de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, comenzó a acercarse al pequeño rubio.

Pete se puso de pie, nervioso, y se apoyó en uno de los barrotes que sujetaban los doseles de su cama. Observó con atención a James, preguntándose por qué diablos estaba allí, por qué se acercaba a él y por qué demonios le había puesto cerrojo a la puerta al cerrarla.

-Si vienes por lo de Lily, yo… acepto que no tenía que estudiar con ella –dijo el rubio, esforzándose en no tartamudear- Es que no quería estar allí, ¿sabes?. Me estaba sofocando y nece…

James interrumpió el discursito de Pettigrew posando sus apetitosos labios sobre los de él. El rubio se preguntó si todo eso era un sueño, una fantasía o si ya estaba alucinando… pero prefirió dejar las interrogantes para después y responder de una vez por todas a ese tan ansiado beso. Rodeó el cuello del moreno con sus brazos, mientras este apoyaba una de sus manos en el barrote y con la otra jugueteaba con los húmedos cabellos rubios de su _amigo_. Un involuntario gemido escapó de la boca de Peter al percibir que el moreno separaba un poco más sus labios para profundizar más el beso e introducir su lengua sin permiso alguno. En ese momento, el muchacho creyó levitar… La sensación de estar besándose pasionalmente con James era sencillamente inexplicable, única, casi sobrenatural. Se separaron unos segundos para tomar aire y Potter sonrió. Peter le devolvió la sonrisa y, al instante, James lo atrajo hacia sí para volver a besarlo con la misma pasión anterior –o quizás más-. Se desplazaron lentamente hacia una pared cercana, a un lado de una ventana, y otro gemido ahogado resonó en la habitación. Esa vez fue James. Claro, el moreno jamás imaginó que besar al pequeño de Peter le traería tanto placer, que jugar descontroladamente con sus dorados cabellos lo haría sentirse tan completo. No sabía adónde llegaría todo eso, pero en ese momento no importaba. Volvieron a separarse, esta vez por más tiempo. Pettigrew contempló durante unos segundos el atractivo rostro del muchacho de anteojos y mordió su labio inferior, rogando porque todo eso no fuese un sueño. James alzó levemente su mano y acarició con ternura la mejilla del rubio, en ese instante húmeda por el constante contacto con el cabello empapado del moreno.

-No es un sueño, ¿verdad? –preguntó Peter, inocentemente. Definitivamente no había podido evitar el comunicarle aquella molesta interrogante que lo había invadido desde que el muchacho había irrumpido en la habitación.

-Por supuesto que no, Pete… -susurró, sonriendo. Apoyó una de sus manos en la pared y se acercó lentamente al muchacho. Lo besó con ternura y cariño, como si en ese momento no existiese nada más que ellos dos en el mundo.

…Y en ese preciso instante, Peter quiso más. Quiso sentirse más cercano a James, pasar más tiempo con él y profundizar más ese beso. No dudó ni un segundo en separar sus labios e introducir su lengua dentro de la boca del moreno para juguetear con ella, tal como había hecho él momentos atrás. Se separaron lentamente de la pared y Potter, haciendo gala de toda su fuerza de Cazador de Quidditch, guió al rubio a la cama más cercana –que, por suerte, pertenecía a Peter- y, sin dejar de besarse, se tumbaron en ella. James quedó encima del muchacho… Otro gemido resonó en la habitación, nuevamente por parte del chico más pequeño. Se separaron una milésima de segundo y, enseguida, el joven rubio atrajo pasionalmente –casi salvajemente- hacia sí al moreno para volver a besarlo. Ambos muchachos estaban tan concentrados en los labios del otro que ninguno se percató de que alguien había abierto la puerta de la habitación.

Remus y Sirius miraban boquiabiertos la situación… ¿Acaso era cierto lo que sus ojos veían? ¿Acaso Peter Pettigrew y James Potter _sí_ se estaban besando encima de una cama? ¿Era posible que James sintiese una atracción física por Peter? Por supuesto que sí, ¡las pruebas estaban frente a sus ojos! El castaño carraspeó. Pero los muchachos que estaban encima de la cama no se inmutaron. Es más, incluso parecieron fundirse aún más en el otro… si es que era posible, claro.

Más, sí, Peter quería más… Y James también, por supuesto. Pettigrew quería ser de Potter y viceversa… Pero una extraña sensación los hizo separase lentamente, muy a su pesar, y mirar hacia la puerta.

-¡Mierda! –susurró Pete, frustrado.

-¿Interrumpimos? –preguntó Sirius, divertido.

James se aclaró la garganta, incómodo, sin encontrar las palabras exactas para romper el silencio. Aún seguía encima de Peter, con las palmas de las manos apoyadas a ambos lados del cuerpo del muchacho… pero por alguna extraña razón, no quería dejar esa posición.

-¿Están cómodos? –inquirió Remus, riendo, dirigiéndose a su cama.

Definitivamente, ni Peter ni James obtendrían más del otro. Al menos no por ese día. El rubio se levantó de la cama después de que el otro muchacho le permitiera hacerlo, retirando sus manos del colchón. Sacó una camisa de su baúl y, sin decir ni una sola palabra, se la puso. El moreno se recostó en la cama de Colagusano y, como si nada hubiese sucedido, preguntó:

-¿Qué hicieron después de mi partida, Canuto?

Peter miró a Remus y vio claramente cómo el joven licántropo se sonrojaba. La risa de Potter interrumpió los inútiles balbuceos de Sirius.

-Bien, bien –dijo, aún riendo- No hace falta que nos expliquen qué sucedió. Con la cara de Lunático nos basta y nos sobra, ¿no es así, Pete?

-Claro, claro –respondió el rubio, poniéndose de pie con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Dio un paso para salir de la habitación, pero un brazo rodeando tiernamente su cuello lo detuvo abruptamente.

-¿Vas a algún lado, Pete? –preguntó la seductora voz de James, a su oído-

El muchacho se sonrojó. Lunático y Canuto rieron tímidamente, sin encontrar la moral para burlarse de ellos dos. Colagusano sonrió. Tal vez –solo tal vez- sí obtendría más de James Potter en el futuro… Aunque no sabía exactamente a qué se refería con "más". El moreno depositó un cálido beso en la mejilla izquierda del sonrojado muchacho y lo abrazó… Nadie se imaginaría que James pudiese llegar a ser tan tierno y cariñoso con aquél pequeño y poco fornido Gryffindor… Y, por supuesto, nadie se imaginaría que los Merodeadores pudiesen tener intereses tan… peculiares.


End file.
